muppeteerfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Kroupa
Jim Kroupa (sometimes credited as James J. Kroupa) is a puppeteer and puppet builder who has worked on several Muppet projects. He is a co-owner of 3/Design Studio, which has built puppets for shows such as Eureeka’s Castle, Between the Lions, The Great Space Coaster, Wimzie's House, and It's A Big, Big World. Muppet/Henson Credits *''I Love Liberty'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''Little Muppet Monsters: *Sesame Street'' *''Holiday Greetings from The Ed Sullivan Show: Fozzie Bear (puppetry only)'' *''Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years'' *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late!'' *"Don't Forget to Watch the Movie": * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade '' puppetry only for the following: *1995 *1997 Grover *2002 *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss:'' *''Fiesta!'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House: Otto Otter, Jeremiah Tortoise, Benny the Bat and others, *Muppets from Space'' *''We Are Family: Jeremiah Tortoise'' *''MasterCard'' *''Sesame Beginnings'' *A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa *Late Night with Jimmy Fallon "The Weight" Beaker, (Puppetry only) Dr. Teeth, (Puppetry only) ' Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 2486 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4066 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4066 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Don't Forget to Watch the Movie part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Don't Forget to Watch the Movie part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Don't Forget to Watch the Movie part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Bear in the Big Blue House What's Mine Is Yours part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Bear in the Big Blue House Afraid Not part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3738 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 13.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 16.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 9.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 14.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets from Space part 24.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets from Space part 35.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes MasterCard commercials with the muppets part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes MasterCard commercials with the muppets part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes MasterCard commercials with the muppets part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes MasterCard commercials with the muppets part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes MasterCard commercials with the muppets part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Gospel Alphabet.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Holiday Greetings from the Ed Sullivan Show.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3656 part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3787 part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3667 part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3667 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3853 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3851 part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3851 part 2.png ' Muppet ideas credits * Muppets Go Global Fannon Galley Category:Muppeteers